25 de Diciembre
by Victoire Black
Summary: El 25 de Diciembre es especial para todos los muggles, pero muchos magos tampoco se pierden de ella. De niños, adolescentes y hombres que festejaron esa fecha y en ningún momento se perdieron de la magia de la Navidad. Viñetas sueltas.
1. 24 de Diciembre, 1955

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

«**25 DE DICIEMBRE**»

Por Victoire Black.

**24 de Diciembre, 1955.**

La Navidad era la mejor época del año para Dougal McGregor, a pesar de que las cosechas se tuvieran que detener por la nieve. Había pasteles, chocolate caliente a altas horas de la madrugada, y familiares que llegaban desde lejos. No era que durante el resto del año todo eso no pasase, pero la Navidad le daba algo especial a todos esos sucesos.

Si de una Navidad especial hablaba Dougal, quizá podría ser esa. Era 24, y tenía todo listo para darle la sorpresa de su vida a su prometida, la bella e inteligente Minerva. Le había costado mucho conseguir ese anillo que ahora reposaba tranquilo en el fondo de su bolsillo, y estaba seguro que a la joven le encantaría... O por lo menos lo preferiría ante el simple anillo de compromiso que le había dado.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue que Minerva fuera sin vueltas a decirle las palabras que marcarían un antes y un después en su vida.

—Lo siento, Dougal. En verdad lo siento mucho, pero esto no puede ser, _nosotros _no podemos ser —su novio la miró con el rostro desencajado, pero ella no iba a cambiar de opinión—. Feliz Navidad, Dougal —y dadas esas últimas palabras, salió al jardín y atravesó la verja.

El chico hubiera jurado que la vio desaparecer en medio de la nada, junto a su último "te amo" pegado en los labios.


	2. 25 de Diciembre, 1971

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

«**25 DE DICIEMBRE**»

Por Victoire Black.

**25 de Diciembre de 1971.**

La mañana comenzó en llanto. El pequeño Peter, de cortos 11 años, no podía creer estar pasando la Navidad sin su madre por primera vez en su vida. ¡Él! ¡Sin acompañar a su madre! Aquello no tenía precedentes, a pesar de que Peter intentaba no pensar en eso.

Ahora estaba feliz en un colegio con tres amigos maravillosos y sin un padre que lo golpeara... Pero no era lo mismo. Extrañaba las galletas de su madre para el desayuno, sus "Feliz Navidad" susurrados al oído, y sus bufandas azules tejidas a mano. Extrañaba también a su abuela, el olor que despedía el hogar a leña y el sonido de ésta crepitando mientras jugaban un juego sentados en la alfombra.

Sintió la voz de Sirius venir desde la puerta del baño, y finalmente Peter se levantó de la cama. Aquella sería su primera Navidad fuera de casa, sí, pero una de las mejores que pasaría en su vida. De aquello no tenía duda alguna.


	3. 25 de Diciembre, 1998

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

«**25 DE DICIEMBRE**»

Por Victoire Black.

**25 Diciembre, 1998.**

Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue mirar el calendario. Veinticinco de Diciembre, sin dudas. Afuera nevaba y las risas de su familia llegaban desde varios pisos más abajo. Era un día de fiesta, por supuesto. Un típico día invernal de fiesta.

Pero para George Weasley aquel día no había nada que festejar. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Aquel último año lo había perdido todo. Ese hueco donde debería estar su oreja marcaba el comienzo del final. Y aquella cama vacía donde debería estar su hermano marcaba el final de aquello que había comenzado.

Fred ya no estaba con él ni con nadie. ¿Por qué acaso habría de festejar? No le interesaba en lo absoluto. Aunque, si él estuviera, las cosas serían totalmente diferentes. De eso estaba seguro.

Se hubiera despertado con la voz de su gemelo cerca de su oído, susurrándole la broma que coronaría el día entre risas y suspiros. Hubieran bajado juntos en pijama para abrir en la cocina los regalos —idénticos— que su madre les habría tejido. Dos jérseys. Uno rojo y uno azul. Uno con una "G" bordada... Y el otro con una "F".

Hubieran bromeado intercambiando ligares, hubieran reído tomando cerveza de mantequilla y también hubieran perseguido por toda la casa a las parejas ya formadas —su hermana y Harry, su hermano menor y Hermione, Charlie y aquella rumana ya pasada de copas, Bill y su francesa favorita, Percy y un remplazo para Penny—.

Todo aquello sin pensar ni siquiera un segundo en sus propias parejas. Porque no tendrían. Porque se tendrían a ellos mismos, y podrían evitar estar con alguien formalmente hasta que crecieran un poco más. Hasta que maduraran. Porque la guerra no los estaría apurando.

Pero el hubiera no es el presente, y George lo sabía bien. Lo que pasó no se puede cambiar por más que sueñe con un futuro —o un _ahora_— diferente. Pero nunca va a aceptar dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber sido, y no en lo que en verdad fue.


	4. 24 de Diciembre, 2022

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

«**25 DE DICIEMBRE**»

Por Victoire Black.

**24 de Diciembre, 2022.**

Scorpius Malfoy nunca había festejado Navidad. Sin embargo, sus padres le habían permitido unirse a los festejos de la familia de su novia, Alana Finnigan. Quizá hubiera sido porque les daba igual. Quizá porque Scorpius y su padre habían estado discutiendo bastante en los últimos días.

—Eres idéntico a tu padre —dijo la madre de Alana, Tracey, entrando al salón.

—Suelo oírlo todo el tiempo —respondió Scorpius, aceptando una galleta de la bandeja que la mujer traía.

—Fui compañera de clase de Draco, ¿sabes? —comentó la señora Finnigan—. Bah, Seamus también lo fue, pero yo compartí casa con él por siete años.

Scorpius se preguntó por qué le estaba contando eso.

—Muchos siempre tuvieron mala impresión de Draco —añadió, y el joven notó por dónde venía la cosa. Había estado discutiendo con su padre por su pasado turbulento, y al parecer eso había llegado a oídos de Tracey.

—Un mortífago lógicamente dará mala impresión —dijo en voz baja, repitiendo una frase que le había espetado a su padre.

—Draco tenía su lado oscuro, uno que todos poseemos. Pero además de eso tenía su lado brillante, su lado positivo.

—Estaba obsesionado con el padre de los Potter —comentó Scorpius en voz baja.

—Así que también se enteraron de eso, ¿eh? —rió Tracey—. Sí, es verdad, pero no tiene nada de malo. Tu tía Daphne y yo estábamos obsesionadas con hacerle la vida imposible a Sophie Roper, de Gryffindor, y no nos convertimos en nada para destruirla.

—Ustedes son diferentes...

—No busques excusas para hundir a tu padre, Scorpius. Él lo único que quiso fue salvar a su familia. En un principio sí, tuvo pensamientos un poco...

—Idiotas.

—Idiotas —convino ella con una sonrisa—. Pero cuando llegó la hora, supo por dónde seguir caminando. Draco es una persona excelente, no importa el pasado que haya tenido.

—Pero...

—Nada, Scorpius. Simplemente no creo que sea bueno que estés enojado con tu padre por una decisión que tomó a la fuerza cuando tenía tu edad. Y no es bueno que lo juzguen por dos años de su vida, cuando los demás no los ven.

Él resopló.

—Yo vi esos demás años, Scorpius. Tu madre los vio y por eso ahora está con él. Yo no digo que sea un santo —dijo al ver la expresión en el rostro del novio de su hija—, pero no es tan malo como lo ponen ustedes. Es bueno darle a todos una segunda oportunidad. Y más si esa persona es familia.

—Puede que lo haga —interrumpió Scorpius.

—Es Navidad, querido —sonrió Tracey, poniendo otra galleta en la mano del chico—. Es hora de perdonar sin reparos.

—Es hora de festejar —añadió Alana entrando a la sala con una sonrisa—. Vamos, Scor. Aine compró magifuegos y Maximus los atará a un gnomo. No nos podemos perder esto.

Y, tomándolo de la mano, se fueron juntos al jardín, bajo la nieve que caía sin parar. Aquellas iban a ser sus mejores navidades, sin duda alguna.


End file.
